herofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
|skills = Intelligence Leadership Indomitable Will Master Pilot Master Combatant Expert Mechanical Engineer Green Lantern Ring Mastery Use of power ring grants numerous powers via energy construction, including flight, invulnerability, omnilingualism, and the generation of hard-light constructs, superhuman abilities |hobby = Spending time with his allies. |goals = Defeat Sinestro and protect the universe and sector 2814 from evil threats. Redeem himself by saving the Earth from Sun-Eater (succeeded) |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Strong-Willed Superhero |size = 200 }} Harold "Hal" Jordan is a superhero from the DC comics and universe, and is well known as the Green Lantern. He is the first human to join the Green Lantern Corps, as well as a founding member of the Justice League. He is the second to adopt the Green Lantern moniker. He was created in the Silver Age of Comic Books, and made his first appearance in Showcase #22 to replace Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern. Hal is best friends with Barry Allen, the second iteration of The Flash, and The Green Arrow. He is also a friends with Kilowog, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner. He was ranked number seven on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011, and was placed 4th on IGN's Top 25 Heroes of DC Comics in 2013. Background Origins Hal was a California test pilot who was summoned to the site where Green Lantern Abin Sur had crashed. Abin bequeathed his ring and power battery to Jordan before dying. Training under both Kilowog and Sinestro, Jordan went on to become a famed hero on Earth and beyond, helped found the Justice League of America, and rose to the top of the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro, his traitorous former mentor, became his arch nemesis. Despite common belief, Hal Jordan was not the first human being ever recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. Earth's original Green Lantern originated in China, and was recruited in 814 B.C. Coincidentally, in Post-Crisis continuity, Alan Scott wielded this unnamed Chinese man's ring. Hal's halcyon days ended when the fear entity Parallax, trapped within the Central Power Battery, reached out its psychic tendrils to taint his mind. The destruction of his native Coast City at the hands of Mongul and Cyborg-Superman was enough to push him over the edge—Jordan rushed to Oa, killed every Lantern that got in his way, and entered the Central Power Battery to gain the power necessary to rebuild Coast City, but was instead possessed by Parallax. Killing all the Guardians save one, Jordan/Parallax went on a rampage across the universe. Jordan's own nobility shone through, however, when Earth's Sun was being devoured by a Sun-Eater, and he gave his life to save his homeworld. After his death, Jordan's soul was offered a chance at redemption: he was bound to the near-omnipotent Spectre, the Spirit of Vengeance. Jordan tried to change the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, but to no avail: Parallax still remained bound to his soul, and the Eldritch Abomination tried to steal the Spectre's power for itself. But Jordan's successor, Kyle Rayner—with the help of all his surviving friends from the Corps and the League—defeated the monstrosity and restored Jordan to life. Now Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern once more, protecting Space Sector 2814 while seeking atonement for his actions under Parallax's influence. After Krona's attempt to take over the Corps using the enslaved emotional entities, Hal managed to kill him. However, the Guardians were deeply freaked out (though they won't admit it) by the fact that he overcame his ring's restrictions against killing Guardians, deeming him as a dangerous renegade and ejecting him from the Corps. However, Sinestro of all people recruited his help, making a replica power ring for him to use. After an uneasy alliance, and a brief case of deadness, Hal and Sinestro managed to stop the Guardians' scheme. Though Hal found himself briefly placed in charge of the Green Lantern Corps, currently he serves in the Honor Guard. Biography Early Life Harold "Hal" Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin and Jessica Jordan, and is the middle-child between his brothers Jack and Jim Jordan. In his childhood, Hal idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. Hal later witnessed the death of his father, who died in a plane crash, a great fear that Hal had to face. Despite his family's wishes, Hal followed his father's footsteps and joined the United States Air Force on his eighteenth birthday. Hal became a test pilot for the Air Force, and became a member of the Ferris Aircraft. Becoming Green Lantern Years later, Green Lantern Abin Sur crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert, and before dying, he selected a replacement officer for his position. The power ring chose Hal for his ability to overcome great fear, and Hal become a Green Lantern after the ring's abilities were explained to him. As a green lantern, Hal was a galactic officer who was to protect all life in Sector 2814, and later learned that there were other Green Lanterns cross the universe. Upon going to Oa, Hal learned that all lanterns across the universe were empowered by the Guardians, who were mystical creatures. Hal then received training from what the best of Green Lantern Corps could offer, notably drill sergeant Kilowog and Sinestro, who became his mentor. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro was subjugating his home planet, Korugar through fear by using his power ring. After reporting these acts to the Guardians and the other Green Lanterns, he battled Sinestro and defeated him. Afterward, he testified against Sinestro at his trail, and had him expelled from the Corps and banished to the Antimatter Universe as punishment. As a result of losing his power, Sinestro swore renege against Hal and the Corps, becoming their sworn enemy and nemesis. Heroic Career During his early career, Hal patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions, but also continued to spend at home working at Ferris Aircraft. In addition, he romantically pursued his boss Carol Ferris, and entrusted his secrets to Tom Kalmaku, a young Eskimo mechanic. Despite his interest with Carol, their relationship had many speed bumps due her position, and later becoming Star Sapphire by the Zamarons. Upon becoming Star Sapphire, Carol became a menace to the world, specifically men. Hal later stopped the Appellaxians from invading the Earth, and became a founding member of the Justice League of America alongside Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Martin Manhunter. Hal became good friends with Oliver Queen, and the two went on adventures together, and he also got along with Oliver's girlfriend Dinah Lance. Halo also became best friends with Barry Allen, and retained a friendship with Barry and Oliver's sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West. Emerald Twilight Hal's home Coast City was destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongul, and the Green Lantern defeated Mongul in combat after seeing the destruction. With the city destroyed, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City, but a projection of the Guardians was sent to him, angered that he was using his powers for personal reasons. Enraged that the Guardians would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of their Corps, Hal became insane with grief and decided to meat them head on and defeat the men who destroyed his life. Hal went on to obtain vast powers so that he could recreate what he lost, and battled many of the Green Lanterns, and fought Boodikka, General Kreon, Graf Toren, Hannu, Jack T. Cahance, Ke'Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. Hal took their rings after defeating them, and went making it to Oa, he killed Kilowog and Sinestro. Hal entered the Central Power Battery and absorbed the energies in side, killing the Guardians and destroying the Green Lantern Corps. Afterward, Hal emerged as Parallax, who was the Guardians infamous yellow impurity and ancient monster that was imprisoned in the Power Battery. Zero Hour Hal fought many of his former allies as Parallax, including the newest Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner while attempting to restore Coast City. Hal conspired with Extant to restart the universe, but failed and was defeated by the heroes of Earth. Afterward, Hal realized that he became evil after speaking with Rayner, and healed the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrected Oliver Queen. Knowing that the Sun Eater was coming to destroy Earth, Hal sacrificed himself to destroy it and re-ignited Earth's sun. The Spectre With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre, as he was without a host, and demons sought to use that as an advantage. Hal attempted to make the Spectre's mission be redemption over vengeance, but had little success despite removing the Star Sapphire persona from Carol. The Spectre explained that Parallax was part of Hal's soul, and Jordan succeeded in separating both the Spectre and Parallax from his soul. Ganthet then sent a beacon of light to guide Hal's soul back to his body, and he was reborn as a Green Lantern. He reunited with Kilowog, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart and Guy Gardner, and defeated Sinestro from destroying the Corps, re-imprisoned Parallax in the Power Battery, and the Green Lantern Corps was reborn. Hal wanted to atone for his ctions and became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 once again, and later rejoined the Justice League despite Batman mistrusting him. He went on to rescue missing Green Lanterns, such as Hank Henshaw, the Manhuters on Biot, and Arisia. During the Sinestro Corps War, Hal urged the people of Coast City to evacuate, as the city was targeted for destruction. However, the people put out green lights to support Hal and the Corps, and Hal and Rayner defeated Sinestro, ending the war. Red Lantern After the war, Hal was ordered to escort Sinestro Korugar where he would be executed, but they were ambushed by the Sinestro Corps and later the Red Lanterns. Hal and the other Sinestro Corps were left to die, as the Red Lanterns captured Sinestro, but they were rescued by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker. Hal accompanied Walker to Odym, and convinced Ganthet to help him rescue Sinestro from the Red Lanterns. Hal teamed Up with Walker and Warth to rescue Sinestro from Atrocitus, but he was captured by the Red Lanterns, ang hung from a ross right next to Sinestro. Hal and Sinestro were freed by the Blue Lanterns and Sinestro Corps members, and Hal failed to save Laira, as she was killed by Sinestro. Hal became enraged, losing self-control and attempted to murder Sinestro, which attracted a red power ring, and Hal became a Red Lantern. Hal proceeded to attack Sinestro Corps and Blue Lantern members, and was able to create constructs while wielding a red power ring. Walker freed Hal from the red power ring, returning him back to normal, and the group proceeded to fight Atrocitus. Afterward, Hal was seen wearing a Blue/Green Lantern hybrid uniform, with everyone not knowing why. Orange Lantern Hal returned Odym to try to remove the blue power ring, and spoke with Gangthet and Sayd, telling them he would not abandon the Green Lanterns Corps to join the Blue Lantern Corps. Ganthet told him that he never intended for Hal to be a Blue Lantern, but to become the leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, as a Green Lantern, he believed Hal's willpower would be strong enough to power the Blue Lanterns. Hal was then called back to Oa by the Guardians so that they could remove the blue ring themselves, as Hal wasn't thrilled of being thought as a battery. The Guardians were unable to remove the blue ring, and the corps become part of the war against Larfleeze as a Scar requested a new law be made, making the Vega System no longer off limits. Hal battled Larfleeze, but the villain wants Hal's blue ring, and Hal agrees to give it him if he tells him how he met the Guardians. Hal used the blue ring's recharging ability to create an army of Green Lantern constructs to battle the Orange Lanterns, and Hal attempted the battery of Larfleeze. While holding the battery, Hal feel under its influence, but Larfleeze took the battery back. The blue ring registered with Hal that they will defeat Larfleeze, and unleashed a blue light that destroyed Larfleeze's construct, and the ring left his finger and initiated a sector scan for Sector 2828. The Guardians then made a new pat with Larfleeze, but didn't tell the Green Lanterns. Quotes Gallery Images Green_lantern-hal-jordan.jpg|Greren Lantern in the comics. Hal Jordan 024.jpg Hal_Jordan_004.jpg 4967_400x600.jpg d6baf770997c0df129ec591b248c06ab.jpg Hal-Jordan-returns.jpg Day_of_Judgment_Hal_Jordan_01.jpg|Hal Jordan as Parallax. Spectre_-_Hal_Jordan_JPG.jpg|Hal Jordan as The Spectre. c4513a1f2720b3ab0efe2e4c672ba06f.jpg|Hal Jordan as a White Lantern. Red_Lantern_Hal_Jordan_01.jpg|Hal Jordan as a Red Lantern. Hal_Jordan_Orange_Lantern_001.jpg|Hal Jordan as a Orange Lantern. Hal-Jordan-Yellow-Lantern.jpg|Hal Jordan as a Yellow Lantern. HalJordanGreenLantern-GLfilm.png|Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan in the 2011 Green Lantern film. green-lantern.jpg|Green Lantern in the titular CGI animated series. CharacterArt-greenlatern-DCSF.png|Green Lantern in DC Super Friends. IMG_1015.PNG|Green Lantern in Family Guy. 275px-Green_Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Hal_Jordan_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.png|Hal Jordan in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Green lantern injustice 2 render by yukizm-db1q6kb.png|Hal Jordan in Injustice 2, having redeemed himself. Green Lantern Jet.jpg|Lego Green Lantern in a jet. Trivia *He was created by the late John Broome and the late Gil Kane. *Hal Jordan's original design in the comics was based on Paul Newman. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Titular Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Successful Category:Stock Characters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Harmonizers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strong-Willed Category:Legacy Category:Vigilante Category:Casanova Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Successors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Role Models Category:The Hero Category:Predecessor Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent on Version